


Backseat of a brand new foreign car

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [73]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Car sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backseat of a brand new foreign car

“Well, they’re right on one thing.”

“Like you didn’t want this,” Harry giggles, already naked and hard. “It’s, what, a Ferrari?”

“Last time I checked,” Zayn drapes his lithe, somewhat athletic body over Harry’s still mostly clad. “You just wanted to take control during sex, didn’t you, pet?”

“Maybe,” Harry feigns innocence.

Zayn presses Harry up against the _very_ expensive leather seat—black and fake, of course—garnering a mewl from his fiancé. Submissive as fuck fiancé means they both enjoy whenever they make love. Coming to think about it, there isn’t a square foot in their shared villa they didn’t go at it.

“C’mon, one bad word and I’ll put a cock cage on ya,” Zayn warns the younger lad.

“Last time you had it on me, it lasted about five minutes,” Harry whines at the lack of skin-to-skin contact. “You can’t do that.”  

“Oh, I can _, kitten_ ,” Zayn bites around Harry’s hardened nipple. “Because you’re _mine_ , not the other way around.”

“Uh,” Harry’s not the most intelligible person—he admits it—so the sudden click of the stupid metal gets his attention. “Zayn…”

“Shh, I’ll take care of you,” Zayn reassures,” laying Harry down, barely a millimetre between their bodies. “I’m going to fuck the daylights out of you, and I will keep the cage on if you screech or come too fast, got it?”

Harry mewls, a silent gesture indicating he’s reaching _amber_.

“Good boy,” Zayn croons. “You’re going to keep in on because your Master told you so, got it?”

Harry mewls again.

 _I got you sweetly well-disciplined, my love_ , Zayn is ecstatic that Harry is 100% okay with the role-play they started.

“Babe, your Master will take good care of you, okay?” Zayn croons again, his lips finding the familiar sweet spot on Harry’s pulse point.

Harry’s eyes are vacant.

“I love you,” Zayn reminds _his kitten._

Wordlessly, he kisses a path drawing the ‘Z’ tattoo on his fiancé’s thigh.

They make love furiously until they can’t remember their own names.

 

 _Car sex is rather nice_ , Zayn sighs as he pulls a sleeping Harry close to his chest,

“Mein tumse pyraar karta hoon.” 


End file.
